Frozen
"Frozen is an instant Disney classic that hits all the right notes so that it'll be remembered for years to come. The story is written so well by giving something familiar with the Disney formula, but executed in a way that makes it look completely new. The animation is breathtaking with great use of effects and designs like Elsa's ice palace and the kingdom of Arendelle. The characters are lovable from the powerful but frightened Elsa, to the high-spirited Anna, to the snarky yet charming Kristoff, to the naive Olaf. The songs are just unforgettable, with a more Broadway tone that's uplifting, fun, and often pretty deep." - AniMat's critique of Frozen. Frozen is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures.[4] It is the 53rd animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series. Inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale The Snow Queen, and featuring the voices of Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, Jonathan Groff, Josh Gad, and Santino Fontana, the film tells the story of a fearless princess who sets off on an epic journey alongside a rugged, thrill-seeking mountain man, his loyal pet reindeer, and a hapless snowman to find her estranged sister, whose icy powers have inadvertently trapped the kingdom in eternal winter. The film underwent several story treatments for several years, before being commissioned in 2011, with a screenplay written by Jennifer Lee, and both Chris Buck and Lee serving as directors. Christophe Beck, who had worked on Disney's award-winning short Paperman, was hired to compose the film's orchestral score, while husband-and-wife songwriting team Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson-Lopez penned the songs. Frozen premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on November 19, 2013,[5] and went into general release on November 27. Not accounting for inflation, the film is the highest-grossing animated film of all time and the ninth highest-grossing film of all time, having so far grossed $1.09 billion in worldwide box office revenue, $398 million of which in the United States and Canada.[6] It was met with widespread critical acclaim, and several film critics considered it to be the best Disney animated musical since the studio's renaissance era.[7][8] The film won two Academy Awards for Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song ("Let It Go"),[9] the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film,[10] the BAFTA Award for Best Animated Film,[11] five Annie Awards (including Best Animated Feature),[12] and two Critics' Choice Awards for Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song ("Let It Go"). Appearences in EDP Projects *Top 5 Best & Worst Animated films of 2012 at the end of the video, when he looks at what 2013's animation would offer, a poster for it is shown, and he labels it as "Shut up, and take my money!" *AniMat's Reviews - Free Birds At the end of the review, a poster of the movie is shown with AniMat begging "PLEEEASE! HELP US, DISNEY! YOU'RE OUR ONLY HOPE!!!!". *AniMat's Reviews - Frozen he reviews the film and rewards it the only AniMat's Seal of Approval of 2013 for it's really heartwarming story, extraordinary animation, a memorable and loveable cast of characters, and unforgettable brodway-styled songs. *AniMat's Reviews - Walking With Dinosaurs at the beginning of the review, some footage of it is shown, and he mentions that he accidentally labeled it as the last animated film of 2013, almost forgetting about Walking With Dinosaurs. *Top 5 Best & Worst Animated films of 2013 footage of the film is shown throughout the video, mostly when he talks about it, which is when he awards it the #1 spot on the best list. *AniMat's Reviews - Rio 2 When he talks about the songs, he metions it and the poster for it appears on screen, alongside Muppets Most Wanted. *AniMat's Classic Reviews - Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs at the end, the film is mentioned as an example of a good film. Category:2013 Category:AniMat's Seal of Approval winners Category:Top 5 Best Animated Films of 2013 winners Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios